Coincée avec les nains
by Anahissa
Summary: Nom d'un chien! Je n'aurai jamais cru me retrouver dans une forêt, dire que je pensais que les voyages scolaires étaient terminés pour moi. Voilà que je suis avec les treize nains de Blanche-Neige, un type qui ressemble à Merlin et la version jeune de Potiron. Pourquoi moi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Harry Potter et du Hobbit ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mes ocs.

**Avertissement**: **1)**je ne compte pas faire de romance, Sarah est bel et bien avec quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un interviendra plus tard dans l'histoire. Vous n'aurez donc pas de slash ou quoique ce soit dans le genre, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on mettait souvent Thorin et Bilbon ensemble, ils ont une tête à être ensemble? Peut-être que Kili et Fili auront quelqu'un c'est quelque peu obligé avec Tauriel. Après pour Fili je n'en sais trop rien, peut-être un oc quelque part si j'ai envie.

**2) **certains chapitres risquent d'être remplies d'injures grossières, c'est le cas du premier. Je mettrais des astérisques sur certains mots, c'est pour cela qu'il y a le rating T.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 **Mais où suis-je?

S'il y a un truc dont j'ai horreur, c'est de me faire assommer et de me réveiller dans un endroit que je ne connais pas! Alors quand c'est les deux, je ne vous dis pas ce que ça me fous! Surtout que j'ai un horrible mal de crâne, ne semble même plus me rappeler de mon nom (très rassurant!) et le truc le plus chiant, c'est que je me suis fourrée dans une forêt. Oui une forêt, mais pas votre jolie petite forêt avec ses jolis sentiers où l'on voit des mecs en shorts moulants qui font du vélo comme si c'était la chose la plus cool qu'ils aient faite de leur vie( Bande de masos!). Non, l'endroit où je suis est le type qu'on qualifierait de jungle, seulement il n'y a que des sapins, à croire que j'ai débarqué en Scandinavie, il ne manque plus qu'un petit blondinet déboule en me parlant dans un baragouinage que je ne comprendrai rien. Grrr! si jamais j'attrape celui qui m'a fait ça il sera sûr que ce sera le dernier truc qu'il ai fait de toute sa vie. Lorsque je mettrais mes mains sur lui, je m'assurerais de l'anesthésier et de lui découper ses membres un par un devant ses yeux avant de lui arracher les tripes et de me faire des jarretelles avec! Il n'a pas idée ce que c'est d'atterrir dans un endroit où ça caille alors qu'on ne porte qu'un short et une mini veste, en cuir! Et maintenant elle est couverte de boue! Sale f*** de p***! heureusement, j'ai toujours ma baguette sur moi et je sais me défendre contre les bestioles sauvages, venez me voir si vous êtes des bêtes! Maintenant il faut savoir où je suis.

-Pointe-moi Paris.

Non mais quel merd***! Juste au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin, voilà que cette fou*** baguette ne veut pas marcher. Tant pis, je vais tenter de transplaner. J'attendis une minute, deux puis dix. Bordel! Maintenant je commence à paniquer, je lance un incendio, fioou! Ça marche! Alléluia! Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée, juste au moment où je vais m'asseoir et pleurer tout mon saoul comme un ivrogne qui n'a plus sa choppe de bière, un groupe de gens arrivent avec des poneys( peut-être qu'il y a un centre d'équitation à côté, enfin de la civilisation!) seulement les gens que j'avais pris au départ pour des humains, étaient en fait des nains, un lutin et un sorcier qui s'habillait comme mon arrière grand-père le faisait, surtout qu'il tenait un bâton de magicien de l'Égypte antique à la main. Peut-être que finalement je n'étais pas en Scandinavie mais dans la forêt de Brocéliande et que j'avais tout simplement remonter le temps. Je leur fis un coucou de la main, l'un des nains, un gars qui semblait vouloir péter plus haut que son c** fit halte avec sa main, les autres suivirent son geste, OK maintenant je sais qui est le chef dans leur guilde pourrie. Mais que viennent faire des nains dans une forêt? Ils ne sont pas sensés être allergiques aux champignons? Enfin voilà leur chef ou devrai-je dire caïd qui descend de son fidèle destrier, quelle classe! Notez le sarcasme. Et maintenant il me pointe son épée dans la tronche, il est malade ce type, appelez le CRNCC!(centre de refuge pour nain complètement cinglé)

-Que fait une femme seule loin de chez elle (justement la question que je me posais:Qu'est-ce que je fous ici?), êtes-vous une espionne? (Si j'en étais une, je ne te le dirais pas, pauvre naze!)

-Je…

-Thorin baissez votre arme, vous voyez bien que cette pauvre dame est perdue, intervient le vieux qui parlait bel et bien comme mon arrière grand-père, ça doit être son pote. Merci Merlin qu'il y ai au moins une personne sensée dans cette fichue pousse verte!

-Néanmoins, il faudrait tout de même savoir que vient faire cette brave d'moiselle ici, hein? Là c'était la version naine du Père Noël qui avait causé.

-Si vous me laissiez parler, peut-être que je pourrais vous répondre! Hurlai-je, le m'as-tu vu baissa son épée même s'il me regardait toujours avec des yeux méfiants, à croire qu'il pensait que j'allais lui piquer son fric, non mais! Primo, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je suis là, secundo je ne suis certainement pas une espionne puisque je ne vous connais même pas et n'ai même pas envie de vous connaître, et tertio non mais put*** vous êtes qui vous?

-Une dame ne devrait pas parler d'une telle manière, vous n'êtes certainement pas de noble naissance, argumenta le nain psychopathe.

-Comment ça pas de noble naissance! Sachez que la famille de mon père est de sang-pur depuis 16 générations, tandis que celle de ma mère date de 1413, lorsque mon ancêtre Wilfric Grünwald a investit dans les marchés nains de l'époque et qu'il a fait une fortune avec ça, ensuite il a eu un haut poste au sein de la cour magique prussienne, on l'a anobli, il est devenu comte de Grindelwald, et on l'a fait premier ministre. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui a édifié le traité avec les gobelins qui rectifiait les lois du marché pour l'achat…

-Des gobelins, vous êtes amis avec les gobelins? Cette fois-ci il y avait le nain avec son arc qui pointait sa flèche vers moi tandis que le psychopathe repointait son épée. Désespérée, je regardais le sorcier, espérant qu'il fasse quelque chose, allez mon vieux si t'étais pote avec mon aïeul, fais le pour lui. Il sembla répondre à mes prières car il descendit de son canasson pour baisser l'épée de Jack l'éventreur wannabe.

- Je me nomme Gandalf, Gandalf le gris, et voici mes compagnons de voyage le prince Thorin Écu de Chêne, dit-il en désignant Jack, Bombur, Bofur,Bifur, Oin, Ori, Nori,Dori, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gloin et maître Bilbon Sacquet, fit-il en désignant chacun d'entre jusqu'à terminer par le lutin qui semblait avoir une indigestion.

D'où venez-vous mi lady? reprit-il.

-Enfin de France voyons! vous ne voyez avec l'accent, depuis tout à l'heure je vous parle en faisant mes 'th' en 'zzzz'. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas quelle langue je parle.

-Ça se voit, murmura l'un des nains baraqués qui avait tout l'air de sortir d'un film de Chuck Norris.

-Je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où la France pourrait se situer.

- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi? C'est ça? La France! Sur Terre, Paris,Bordeaux le fromage qui pue, le champagne de Reims, la tour Eiffel! Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas où c'est! On est tout de même pas sur la Lune pourtant?

-Je regrette mais nous sommes en Terre du Milieu.

-Génial! et moi qui pensait que c'était Avalon...marmonnai-je

-Qu'est-ce donc qu'Avalon?

-Avalon est une île mystique de mon monde dont la rumeur dit qu'elle est le lieu où vont se reposer les morts, certaines personnes veillaient sur cette île, la fée Morgane y a demeuré, on peut la comparer aux Champs Elysées de la mythologie grecque qui ...

-Oh c'est bon, pas la peine de faire tout un baratin là-dessus! s'énerva le baraqué, ce type commençait sérieusement à me chauffer, j'étais professeur d'histoire, moi, à l'université des 5 baguettes et ce gars me coupait la parole comme si on était les meilleurs potes du monde, ah! et voilà que j'ai le générique des Bisounours dans la tête! Bravo mon gars, tu seras le prochain sur ma liste .

-Taisez-vous Dwalin! tonna le vieux, que je commençai vraiment à apprécier, dommage qu'il soit si ridé, sinon je l'aurais embrassé. Ne voyez-vous donc pas que si nous voulons des informations sur cette jeune étrangère, il faudrait mieux la laisser parler?

Bien dit, il me plaît le vieux gâteux, on dirait mon oncle Ferdinand en chaire et en os. Plus vite je m'expliquerai et plus vite le psychopathe éviterait de me regarder avec son look d'Attila, roi des Huns. Mmm, c'est vrai qu'il avait un air royal, rien qu'avec sa posture et ses habits on pouvait le remarquer. Si lui et sa bande de petits copains voulaient passer incognito, c'était raté.

-Donc comme je le disais, j'ai débarqué ici sans le savoir, à vrai dire, je ne sais même plus qui je suis, je sais juste le nom de mes parents et ma vie. D'autres questions?

-Vous aviez parlé tout à l'heure d'une cour magique, que vouliez-vous dire par là? demanda Gandalf.

-Nom d'une bouse de dragon! m'exclamai-je, je fis tourner beaucoup de têtes à cette remarque d'ailleurs, le psychopathe sembla soudainement intéressé. Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a aucun gouvernement magique dans votre trou pourri?

-Je suis confus, il n'y a que cinq magiciens sur notre terre, ils forment un ordre dont moi-même j'en fais partie. Le vieux avait une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux gris.

-Cinq! m'étranglai-je, purée mais c'est pas possible, pourquoi est-ce que le seul endroit où l'on est pu m'emmener soit un coin où il n'y a que cinq magiciens!

-Vous êtes donc magicienne?

-Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai pas fait les études pour ça, je suis sorcière, expliquai-je.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Gandalf semblait soudain soucieux.

-Cela signifie que je peux faire de la magie, actuellement je suis professeur d'histoire à l'université des 5 baguettes, c'est une université qui forment les sorciers en économie moldue et sorcière, on étudie aussi la magéopolitique, c'est un concept assez intéressant de...

-Bouse de dragon? m'interrompit Thorin, sa majestueuse majesté.

-Oh ça, fit-je en faisant un geste de la main, c'est juste une expression qu'on utilise pour jurer, à vrai dire la bouse de certaines espèces de dragons a des effets bénéfiques sur la peau mais c'est vraiment dégoûtant lorsque tu t'en reçois une sur la tête, ça m'ait déjà arrivée une fois, et je peux vous assurer que...

-Vous avez déjà rencontrrré un drrragon? m'interrompit encore une fois Dwalin, non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui? On ne peut même pas terminé une phrase tranquillement!

- Bah bien sûr, y en a plein à côté de chez moi, ne me dites que vous en avez pas non plus?

-On aimerait bien, murmura Balin facile à reconnaître avec sa tête de Père Noël.

-Lorsque vous dites dragons, vous parlez bien de grands lézards ailés cracheurs de feu qui font plus de 40 mètres de longs et 20 mètres de hauteur?

-Oui, bien sûr, leur sang est utilisé dans beaucoup de nos potions mais je vois pas où vous voulez en venir, je commençai sérieusement à paniquer, les nains et les dragons se mélangeaient très peu et je doutais du pire, pitié ne me dites qu'ils allaient faire ce que je pressentais...

-Vous savez les combattre?

-Hé! je ne suis pas une dragonnière moi! si vous voulez demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper de votre lézard, allez voir ailleurs, moi je suis une pauvre voyageuse égarée, salut la bleusaille!

-Et où comptez-vous donc aller? tonna Gandalf, à ce que je saches vous êtes nouvelle par ici et ne connaissez aucun des dangers qui rôdent aux alentours, les orques, un peuple qui mangent la chaire des hommes, sortent la nuit. Nous pourrions vous aider à retourner chez vous! je rebroussai vivement mes pas.

-C'est donc un marché que vous me proposez?

-C'est cela, oui.

-D'accord, j'accepte mais si ne soyez pas déçus si votre dragon n'est pas mort, je peux toujours utilisé le sortilège de conjectivus, c'est comme ça qu'on fait pour blesser un dragon, il y a aussi un autre sortilège pour le tuer, seulement c'est de la magie de quatrième niveau et il est interdit de l'utiliser, je le sais parce que mon grand-oncle Gellert l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait 16 ans et il s'est retrouvé six mois à l'hôpital Chaire de Poule.

-Intéressant.

-Gandalf, on ne va pas laissez une femme intégrer la compagnie!

-Thorin, si jamais il m'arrivait malheur, cette demoiselle serait votre unique secours. Mon intuition me dit qu'elle jouera un rôle important dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs comment voulez-vous que nous vous appelions madame?

-Appelez moi Sarah, Sarah Dragobert. Juste pour le fun j'avais choisi un nom qui faisait allusion à l'une de mes chansons préférées tout en faisant référence à la bestiole qu'ils voulaient que je combatte, ça allait être une vraie joie, je le sentais déjà. Peut-être qui si je planifiais ma fuite en catimini, ils ne sauront rien. Ouais je reste jusqu'à que je trouve une sortie de secours.

-Hum, drôle de nom, on dirait celui d'un hobbit. Bien Sarah, bienvenue dans la compagnie des nains d'Erebor. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette aventure. Et il retourna à son canasson, faisant virevolter sa cape grise derrière lui façon Dark Vador.


	2. Chapter 2De la pluie et des trolls

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai eu la flemme de voir le film ou d'ouvrir le bouquin pour recopier les répliques, donc j'ai fait de mémoire. A vrai dire, mon histoire est plus proche du film que du livre même si je vais essayer d'y mettre quelques éléments. Les thèmes de Harry Potter sont un peu inventés pour certains, c'est un univers énormément exploitable, donc j'en profite;)D**

Chapitre 2 De la pluie et des trolls

Deux jours! Cela faisait deux jours qu'on cavalait comme des sacs de pommes de terre et que j'entendais des chansons, qui au début me plaisaient, mais qui maintenant, me donnaient un mal de tête insupportable. On m'avait mise derrière Bilbon qui s'avérait être un hobbit, il a d'ailleurs été très vexé que je l'ai appelé lutin, comment pouvais-je le savoir? Il avait l'air d'un lutin et j'étais sûre qu'il appartenait à l'une de leur catégorie, lorsque je lui avais expliqué cela, il s'était calmé. Ensuite il avait fallu que je lui expliquai qui étaient les lutins en général, j'ai donc fait mention des farfadets, des korrigans, des lutins de Cornouailles, il a été très surpris de savoir que mon monde était peuplé d'innombrables créatures, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il semblait très intéressé par ce que je disais, enfin un élève avide de savoir! Je commençais à en avoir marre de ses espèces de cornichons qui ne comprennent rien à rien, totalement ignorants de l'histoire de ce monde, et qui croient que dès qu'il y a un mage noir qui arrive en balançant des impardonnables un peu partout, ils pensent que c'est la fin du monde. Voldemort, pire mage noir de tous les temps? Non mais vous plaisantez et Morgane la Fée, on en fait quoi de celle-là, de la brioche? Humm? C'est tout de même elle qui a inventé les détraqueurs, elle les a d'ailleurs créé à partir de prisonniers qu'elle avait torturé pendant des années, si ça ce n'est pas être mage noir, je veux bien être un satyre et joué de la flûte de Pan devant un saule cogneur. Et je joue très mal pour ceux qui veulent le savoir. Non mais sérieux, Voldemort s'est fait tué par un simple expelliarmus lancé par un gamin qui n'avait même pas ses ASPICS et qui ne sait même pas pourquoi la prison des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne s'appelle Azkaban alors qu'il y fourre sans cesse des criminels là-dedans, un idiot complet celui-là! Surtout avec ses lunettes, depuis le temps qu'il vit dans le monde magique, il devrait savoir que la vue, ça se soigne, il n'y a qu'avec les vieux que ça ne marche pas, et à ce que je sache il n'a que 20 et des lurettes. Heureusement que je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois, c'était à la fin de cette guerre stupide qui n'aurait même pas du avoir lieu s'ils n'étaient pas gouvernés par des c***, un simple coup de cheminée à l'administration de l'organisation des gouvernements magiques et paf! C'était réglé en un rien de temps! Ce Potter était à l'enterrement de mon grand-oncle Gellert Grindelwald, comme s'il l'avait connu. Je sais parfaitement que je suis la petite nièce d'un mage noir, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec des regards de pitié, je peux très bien m'en passer. Argh! Et voilà que je commence à avoir des pensées déprimantes, autant dormir.

Soudain, je sentis qu'on me secouait, qui osait troubler mon précieux sommeil non mais!

Heureusement pour Bilbon que je n'attaque jamais plus faible que moi, sinon il aurait subi mon sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dis-je sèchement. Peut-être que j'aurais du le faire plus doucement, parce qu'il se ratatina complètement sur lui-même.

-Excusez-moi Madame Dragobert...

-Sarah.

-Comment?

- Appelez-moi Sarah, je ne suis pas encore mariée.

-Hum, très bien, Mad...euh Sarah, c'est juste pour savoir comment vous faites pour ne pas avoir vos habits trempés et s'il était possible de le faire pour nous? Plaida-t-il avec ses grands yeux larmoyants.

Surprise, je regardai autour de moi, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir, l'ensemble de la troupe était trempée jusqu'aux os, et tous semblaient de très mauvaise humeur de me voir sourire en les voyant. J'y pouvais rien s'ils ressemblaient à une bande de kneazzles qu'on avait trempé dans un bain d'essence de puctopus, très ragoûtant l'image d'ailleurs. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus, et le regard noir de Thorin s'intensifia de même, quel grincheux celui-là, il faisait la pair avec Dwalin, ils devraient monter un club. Hier j'avais métamorphosé mes vêtements qui se résumaient à un pantalon bien chaud, un pull en laine et un manteau de voyage avec gants en cuir et bottes de randonnée, le tout avait subi un sortilège renforcé d'imperméabilité et de résistances contre les chocs et les intempéries, on pouvait me mettre au-dessus du cratère d'un volcan que je ne ressentirai rien. Une flèche ne pourrait même pas me transpercer. Ça sert à quelque chose d'avoir eu un tonton mage noir, on connait plein de tours après. Je ricanai doucement à cette pensée, seulement ce fut à ce moment-là que Jack the Ripper péta un câble.

-Et elle se croit tout permis! Gandalf, j'exige qu'elle quitte immédiatement cette compagnie!

-Thorin, voyons, soyez bon vivant, je dois avouer que le spectacle que nous offrons ne doit pas être des plus sérieux qui soit.

-Oh là! Du calme, écoutez ce que dit le vieux, je pensais juste à quelque chose de drôle, pas la peine de monter sur vos pégases pour si peu. Tenez, aqua evanesco impervius, fis-je en leur lançant un sort pour leur enlever l'eau et un autre pour les protéger de la pluie. Vous voyez, je suis utile, je lui accordai mon plus beau sourire auquel il répondit avec un visage glacial, il pourrait sauver la planète du réchauffement climatique avec cette expression.

-Ca aurrrait été plus prrratique si elle l'avait fait avant, maugréa Dwalin.

-Navrée que "elle" ne fût pas au courant que vous aviez besoin de son aide, répliquai-je.

-Bon on ne va pas se disputer à cause de deux trois gouttes de pluie, nous interrompit Gloin.

-Je suis d'accord, au moins on a pris une bonne douche, renchérit Kili, qui balança ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches brunes en arrière, ce type avait du oublier qu'il était nain, parce que là il faisait plus vélane qu'autre chose. Son frère semblait néanmoins équilibrer la balance, ils étaient pourtant une belle bande de moribonds, hier soir, alors qu'on s'attelait pour camper, ils avaient raconté l'histoire de Thorin et des marrons, savoir que leur oncle s'était assis sur des piquants qu'ils avaient placé sur sa chaise pour savoir s'il pouvait faire d'autres expressions que son habituelle "je suis sérieux et je le reste" avait été hilarant. Ils en ont raconté d'autres mais ils ont du s'arrêter car leur bon vieux tonton s'était incrusté dans le cercle que nous formions, Kili, Fili, Bilbon et moi. S'il avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, on serait morts. Ce dernier d'ailleurs prit la tête de la troupe et les poneys recommencèrent leur trot. Les nains quant à eux, reprirent leurs chansons, décidément, où ai-je mis mes écouteurs? Je fouillai dans mon sac à main que j'avais élargi pour transporter les provisions qu'on m'avait donnée à la hâte, j'avais même du chasser un cerf, complètement dégoûtant. Ah! Enfin, les voilà! je choisi une chanson moldue de Jean-Jacques Goldman, "Envole-moi", pas très moderne mais ça fera l'affaire. Peut-être du Beethoven ensuite pour me relaxer.

-Sarah?

-Moui?

-Qu'est-ce donc que ces étranges choses que vous portez dans vos oreilles?

-Ca? Ce sont des écouteurs cela sert à écouter la musique qui se trouve dans cette boite, je montrai à Bilbon mon Ipod qu'il examina avec grande attention. Il paraissait fasciné par l'objet.

-Est-ce que je peux?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il enfila le second écouteur, il parut d'abord surpris par le son, puis il commença à taper le rythme sur sa cuisse.

-C'est vraiment bien, vos chansons sont souvent comme ça chez vous?

-Pas vraiment, il existe une très grande variété de genres musicaux. Tenez, par exemple, je lui mis "La Lettre à Elise" de Beethoven.

-C'est magnifique.

-C'est un classique, Beethoven a été un très grand compositeur de la musique classique et romantique du XVIIIème siècle, il était d'ailleurs sourd à la fin de sa carrière et pourtant, il a continué à composer.

-Il devait être courageux.

-Certainement.

-Votre monde semble très riche en nouveauté.

-Le votre aussi, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle magie auparavant.

-Ah, ça je ne peux pas vous le confirmer mais peut-être que Gandalf le peut...

Malheureusement il ne put appeler Gandalf car on s'attelait dans une clairière. Ce dernier examinait une maison complètement détruite, brûlée par le feu, des arbres étaient déracinés à côté. Je m'approchai de plus près, ils n'avaient pas été déraciné par les éclairs de la nuit dernière, c'était des trolls qui avaient fait ça, des trolls des montagnes.

-On ne devrait pas rester ici.

-Impossible, répondit Bifur, les poneys sont épuisés.

-Je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas rester ici, protestai-je, il y a des...

-Par Mahal, il faut camper, on verra ces problèmes plus tard, grogna Thorin, qui sortait d'une dispute avec Gandalf, ce dernier partait déjà, grommelant dans sa barbe.

-Je pars avec la seule personne qui a encore toute sa tête!

-Qui ça? demanda Bilbon.

-Moi, maitre Sacquet, au revoir!

Waouh! J'espère pour lui qu'il ignorait ce que j'avais dis, sinon, il se retrouvera avec un nez en moins celui-là. Bon autant servir à quelque chose, je pouvais très bien partir avec Gandalf, seulement ce serait laisser ce pauvre Bilbon tout seul avec cette bande de gugusses.

-Sarah! Tonna Thorin.

-Oui?

- Il faut que vous alliez chercher des herbes et des légumes, on en a besoin pour la soupe.

-Vous voulez aussi une tisane pendant qu'on y est, répliquai-je, le sarcasme se pointait dans ma voix.

-Ecoutez, si vous êtes ici, c'est par simple charité alors ne vous imaginez pas que...

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas m'avoir dans votre champ de vision ce soir, je me casse!

Et je le laissai là, en plan, complètement abasourdi. Bilbon aurait du tout simplement suivre Gandalf quand il était encore temps, désolée mais je refuse de finir en sauce Trolla pour trolls affamés. Je me lançai un sort de désillusion, ainsi qu'un autre pour masquer l'odeur et les bruits, ces bestioles là sont de vrais chiens de chasse quand ils le veulent. Je m'enfonçai dans la direction opposée au camp, m'éloignant le plus possible du nid à troll. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand j'entendis des cris provenant du camp. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Je transplanai immédiatement là-bas, c'était désert, j'entendis un autre bruit, je courus le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où je l'entendis. Ce que je vis m'horrifia, ils étaient tous en saucissonnés par d'épaisses cordes. La moitié d'entre eux avaient été attaché à une broche au-dessus d'un feu sous les regards de trois trolls affamés. Je prêtai soudain attention à ce que Bilbon disait.

-Ils ont tous des vers!

-Je n'ai pas de vers moi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, je n'en ai pas.

Un coup venant de Thorin changea leurs idées.

-J'ai plein de vers! Je suis rempli de vers!

-J'ai des vers gros comme mon poing!

-Oh qu'on en finisse avec ça! Rugit l'un des trolls.

Ce fut à ce moment que je décidai d'agir.

-Sectusempra! Diffindo! Glacius Explosio!

Deux des trolls tombèrent sous les coups, l'un avait une plaie béante sur le ventre tandis que l'autre avait ses membres givrés et en mille morceaux.

J'allai m'occuper du troisième quand Gandalf fit son apparition.

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous, cria-t-il en fracassant le rocher en deux, la lumière du Soleil éclaira le visage du Troll, qui se changea en pierre. Dommage que les trolls de chez moi n'avaient pas ce point faible là, ils avaient une odeur nauséabonde et une crétinerie légendaire mais ils ne se changeaient pas en statue de pierre, quoique, tant mieux, comme ça on évitera la mode des trolls de jardin.

Gandalf descendit de son rocher, et s'approcha de nous, pendant ce temps, je m'occupai à détacher les prisonniers à coup de baguette magique.

-Au fait, c'est ce que je voulais vous dire depuis tout à l'heure, qu'il y avait des trolls dans le coin, racontai-je à Fili.

-Pourrquoi ne pas l'avoirrr dit plus tôt? s'indigna Dwalin.

-J'ai essayé mais vous m'avez interrompu à tout bout de champ, et quand Thorin m'a demandée de partir à la cueillette aux noisettes, je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de sa fantastique majesté, dit-je en lançant un sourire ironique au concerné, qui se prépara à une réplique bien cinglante. Malheureusement, il fut interrompu par Gandalf, décidément, ce type est l'idéal pour interrompre une soirée mouvementée, il devrait faire videur de disco. Et voilà! Maintenant je l'imaginai en costume noir avec des lunettes noires et un talkie walkie tout en conservant le chapeau et le bâton. Je m'emportai dans un fou rire, sous les yeux incrédules de la compagnie, Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Gandalf, s'il veut jouer à ce jeu-là, d'accord je le ferai, pas la peine de tenir une rancœur de gamins. La compagnie se mit à chercher une cave, c'est vrai que si ces trolls ne pouvaient pas supporter la lumière du Soleil, ils devaient avoir trouvé un abri pour se protéger.

On aboutit dans une vieille cave puante à donner l'envie de vomir, elle était rempli d'armes et de pièces d'or, des bijoux pullulaient les coffres. Un vrai butin de pirate, Edward Teach aurait été fier. Les gars se rémunérèrent en armes, et enterrèrent une partie du trésor, de vrais loups de mer ma parole! Soudain Gandalf me tendit une épée, c'était une fine lame doublement tranchante, légère et équilibrée, parfaite pour couper des membres.

-Tenez, elle vous servira probablement en cour de route, on ne peut pas toujours compter sur la magie, même si elle vous a bien servi. Vous avez été remarquable tout à l'heure, ces sortilèges sont néanmoins dangereux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassurai-je, je ne compte pas les utiliser à mauvais escient, je vous donne ma parole. Mes yeux marron soutinrent son regard, il semblait si vieux, comme s'il avait vu la naissance du monde, les rides sur son visage semblaient plus présentes, ce fut à ce moment précis que je compris que toute cette histoire était sérieuse, et que malgré son choix me concernant, il doutait toujours. C'était donc à moi de le rassurer.

-Écoutez, vous ne me connaissez pas mais sachez que lorsque je fais une promesse, je la tiens jusqu'au bout, affirmai-je, j'ai appris ces sortilèges pour me défendre contre les créatures des ténèbres pas pour attaquer, je le jure.

Il sembla peser un instant ces pensées avant de me gratifier un sourire tandis que ses yeux gris reprirent un éclat malicieux.

-Je vous crois Sarah, je vous crois.

Puis il s'adressa à Bilbon:

-Prenez cette épée, elle n'a jamais servie mais elle suffira à vous protéger, sa lame brille d'une lueur bleue lorsque des orques ou des gobelins approchent.

On marcha un bon moment avant d'entendre des cris, pas encore! Énervée je me tournai vers l'abruti qui criait comme cela, lorsque je le vis, j'en fis tomber ma baguette.


	3. Chapter 3 Mon fiancé débarque

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, l'intrigue se met en place et comme vous pourrez le voir, l'âge de Sarah est révélé avec un nouveau personnage. Il est un peu moins long que les autres, mais il fallait absolument que je termine à cet instant.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, c'était très encourageant, comme vous vous pouvez le constater je fais paraître un nouveau chapitre tous les mois environ, je pense que le prochain viendra plus tôt que prévu même si j'ai de sacrés problèmes d'ordi en ce moment. Je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, ça c'est certain. D'ailleurs j'ai une petite question à vous poser, vous préféreriez que Fili soit avec quelle créature? J'ai l'idée d'un autre oc mais il faut que je le finalise et elle n'apparaîtra que plus tard dans l'histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

Chapitre 3 Mon fiancé débarque.

Je respirai un grand coup, non mais ne me dîtes pas que c'est pas vrai ! Luke était devant moi en train de se frotter la tête d'un air gêné tandis qu'un vieux papi crado avec une défécation de je ne sais trop quoi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir sur la tête débarquait sur un traineau tiré par des lapins. Génial ! Désormais, j'étais dans Alice au pays des merveilles et je savais maintenant qui m'avait embarquée dans cette galère. Je m'avançai à grands pas vers Luke, ce dernier recula la paume des mains en avant.

-Sarah, je peux tout t'expliquer, il fallait que je le fasse dans l'urgence, c'était un incident si…

-Je m'en contrefous que ce soit urgent ! M'exclamai-je. Attends je m'appelle Sarah ?

-Oui, il semblait plus soulagé, j'ai du te lancer le mauvais sor… AAHHH !

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui fis un ippon seoi nage avant de lui faire une clé de bras en l'immobilisant sur le dos.

-Non mais que faites-vous, relâchez ce pauvre malheureux ! s'exclama le crasseux.

-J'ai toujourrs su qu'elle était violente, grogna Dwalin.

-Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ! S'exclama Luke, mes jambes autour de son cou l'étranglant à moitié.

-C'est mon fiancé que je suis en train de malmener et à cause de lui que je suis ici ! Et toi arrête de gigoter.

-Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer enfin !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu as encore fait l'une de tes expériences à la noix et m'a encore une fois entraînée avec, j'aurais du m'en douter ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tout comme la dernière fois où tu m'as coloré les cheveux en vert en me faisant exploser du sang de serpent de mer en pleine figure. Pendant TROIS semaines j'ai du porter une affreuse perruque jaune qui me grattait horriblement !

-Vous devriez peut-être le relâcher, il a peut-être d'importantes choses à nous dire, suggéra Bilbon.

Je maugréai un bon coup avant de relâcher Luke qui se releva péniblement tout en se massant la gorge, ses cheveux noirs étaient plus en bataille que jamais, et beaucoup plus longs tandis que sa tenue habituelle de travail, un costard noir doté d'une cravate noire et d'une chemise blanche, était toute rapiécée, il avait quelque chose de changer, un je ne sais trop quoi qui me donnait l'impression qu'on l'avait envoyé faire un séjour dans le monde de Twilight, parce que je suis désolée mais l'éclat de sa peau n'était pas très net, ça puait la poussière de fée à grand nez. Attendez une minute, depuis quand a-t- il des oreilles pointues ?

-Un elfe ! Cracha Thorin, finalement cela aurait été mieux si vous l'aviez maintenu à terre.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que l'homme avec qui je suis sortie depuis que j'ai seize ans, avec qui j'ai partagé une vie commune pendant près de neuf ans puisse être une créature éteinte de plus d'un millénaire ! Sinon je le saurais. N'est-ce pas ? Je me retournai dangereusement vers Luke qui recula tout en me faisant ses yeux de chien battu, je ne pouvais jamais résister à ces yeux gris.

-Ecoute Sarah, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, je voulais te le dire, mais à chaque fois il y avait quelque chose qui m'en empêchait.

-PENDANT NEUF ANS TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ! NEUF ANS ! TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE GOURDE ! TU DEVAIS BIEN TE FOUTRE DE MOI AVEC TES POTES LES PIXIEZILLAS !

-Les pixiezillas! Pouffèrent Kili et Fili.

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je me tournai vers eux, l'éclat de ma baguette brillait d'une dangereuse lueur rouge. Et toi tu… dis-je en pointant un doigt rageur sur la poitrine de Luke, puis dans un geste brusque je le pris par le col de sa tunique pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il répondit vivement à mes attentes et je sentis ses bras m'encercler, il avait toujours cette manie de me faire des cercles dans le dos, le masseur idéal, ok peut-être que je lui pardonnerai dans un mois, non une semaine. Rah ! Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, je ne voulais pas briser le moment.

-Dame Sarah, je ne pense pas que l'heure soit aux effusions des retrouvailles, intervint Gandalf. Je lançai un regard noir vers le vieux, tandis que Luke ricanai doucement dans mon cou. Merlin l'enchanteur m'ignora et se tourna vers le crasseux, un écolo pure et dur celui-là. Radagast mon vieil ami, que vous amène-t-il ici ?

-Gandalf, mon cher confrère, voyez donc ce que j'ai trouvé à Dol Guldur, dit-il en lui présentant une épée, j'y ai failli laisser ma vie, heureusement que le jeune Luke était là pour m'aider, il a fait partir les araignées en utilisant une magie qui m'est étrangère. Il a été formidable.

-Oh arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir, lança Luke. Aïe ! Je lui avais tiré l'oreille. Thorin et sa compagnie ricanèrent _très _discrètement dans leur coin.

-Ce n'est pas une épée du monde des vivants. Il y a des forces obscures qui se préparent et s'amassent dans la forêt noire, un nécromancien fait revenir les morts à la vie. Nous devons nous préparer à la menace.

- C'est bien plus grave que je ne le pensais.

-Il y a une autre affaire majeure, ajouta Luke, l'un de nos prisonniers s'est enfui et a volé un objet important à Nicolas Flamel, un alchimiste réputé dans notre pays.

-Nicolas Flamel ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, une organisation s'est mise à sa poursuite, il a fait croire à sa propre mort avec la participation de Dumbledore. Le prisonnier qui s'est échappé en fait partie, j'ai été affecté en France dans la participation de sa capture, c'est moi qui l'ai arrêté. Mais un novice l'a laissé s'échapper et avant qu'on ne puisse intervenir dans l'immédiat, il a envoyé l'objet dans votre monde. On l'a remis en prison sous haute surveillance, mais il a réussi à s'échapper et le comité de sécurité internationale des créatures magiques m'a envoyé investiguer ici.

- Le quoi ? Luke soupira.

-Il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui ont formé une alliance, Sarah. Les êtres magiques dont je fais partie ont formé aussi la leur et depuis belles lurettes, je suis simplement un de leurs agents qu'on envoie sur le terrain. L'individu recherché est un changelin, seul un elfe peut en reconnaître un, et avec le peu de coopération dont fait preuve mon peuple, j'étais le seul à pouvoir les aider. Sarah je t'en prie crois-moi, supplia-t-il.

-Fantastique, je vais me marier avec l'enfant caché de James Bond et de Link. Et j'imagine que Luke Hofferson n'est pas ton vrai nom non plus, demandai-je tout en croisant les bras et en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

-Ecoute…commença Luke, il se tendit brusquement, les yeux alertes, BAISSEZ-VOUS !

Sans réfléchir, on se baissa tous, Luke sortit un revolver avant de tirer deux fois sur un loup surdosé en stéroïdes et son cavalier qui aurait bien besoin de soins chirurgicaux parce qu'avec sa tronche, il ne devait pas séduire beaucoup de demoiselles, à part peut-être Médusa.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Luke ferma les yeux l'air concentré.

-Des orques et leurs wargs, grogna Bofur, ils ont envoyé un éclaireur.

Gandalf se retourna brusquement vers Thorin.

-A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête ?

-A personne.

-A qui l'avez-vous dit ?

-A personne je vous dis !

-Ils sont une cinquantaine, à quatre cents mètres de nous, déclara Luke. Putain, j'aurais du les sentir.

Je détournai le regard, pleine de remords, si jamais quelqu'un se faisait tuer parce que j'avais déconcentré Luke pour qu'il prévienne les autres à temps, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

-Comment faire pour s'en sortir ? demanda Ori.

-Je vais les retenir, intervint le hippie qui répondait au doux nom de Radagast.

-Radagast ! Ce sont des Wargs de Gundabad ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à les semer, argua Gandalf.

-Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! S'exclama-t-il tout en désignant les rongeurs, qu'ils essayent !

-AHOU !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.

-Courez ! hurla Gandalf.

Jamais je n'avais autant couru de toute ma vie, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu battre un champion olympique, comme l'aurait dit ce cher Cryptograf, la peur donne des ailes. Luke avait changé de directions et s'était dirigé vers les orques qui nous poursuivaient, il sortit une épée de je ne sais pas où, certainement une invocation, et se mit en mode machine à tuer.

-Continuez de courir, je vais les retenir ! cria-t-il tout en égorgeant un warg et en tirant sur un orque et sa monture, il aurait pu jouer dans Matrix tiens !

-Ah ! Bilbon était tombé, un warg et son cavalier s'approchaient, ce fut un coup de fouet sur mon visage, j'étais une sorcière nom d'un norvégien à crètes !

-Bombarda ! Reducto ! Faire exploser le sol sur lequel posait l'ennemi et l'atomiser en plein air ça c'était du grand art, je me serais envoyée magiquement des fleurs si un orque ne m'avait pas tiré une flèche sur le bras. Je sentis quelque chose m'assommer et la dernière chose que je vis fut Luke brillé d'une étrange lumière bleue, des éclairs sortant de son corps.


	4. Chapter 4 Rivendell

**Voilà, comme je l'ai dis, le chapitre est venu plus vite que prévu, je remercie énormément ceux qui m'ont reviewée. je remercie aussi ceux qui me suivent comme Fulmen, Zarbi, Jugan et plus récemment BisounoursEnGuimauve;). Merci aussi à Neiflheim d'avoir mis cette histoire en favoris. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit mais ça fait trois mois que je suis sur ce site . Je trouve ça plutôt bien d'être appréciée, vous êtes déjà beaucoup pour moi :p. J'écris cette histoire en parallèle avec une autre qui demande un peu plus d'infos niveau historique. J'aime bien publié leurs chapitres en même temps, voilà pourquoi j'update un peu tard. D'ailleurs, honte à moi, j'ai confondu Dwalin et Bofur x(, je l'ai immédiatement rectifié. Bon je préviens tout de suite, la dernière scène est vraiment rating T, mes chers, il suffit juste d'un peu d'imagination et de logique pour comprendre ce qui se passe...**

**Neiflheim: c'est une idée ça Obi-wan et Yoda, je le prends en note! :D Je plaisante XD**

**Autre chose:**_ L'italique sert à représenter les phrases en sindarin_

**_Bon suite à une remarque, je tiens à rassurer d'une chose, non Luke n'est pas polygame et non il n'est pas fiancé à Arwen. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui se cache...  
_**

**Chapitre** 4 Rivendell

« Sarah ! »

Aïe ma tête ! C'était comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes s'étaient mis à me piétiner tour à tour en prenant un malin plaisir à insister sur ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Je me souviens avoir tué un orque et sa vache mutante mais ensuite plus rien. Et qu'est-ce que c'était tous ces éclats de voix ? Je veux du silence bordel ! Aucun respect pour les blessés de guerre ces gens-là !

« Sarah »

Sarah, c'est qui Sarah ? Ah oui c'est moi mais pourquoi ils m'appellent ? Je les connais ?

« Sarah, je t'en prie réponds-moi »

Oh ! mais il va me lâcher celui-là ! Je ne suis pas un répondeur de messagerie ! Pour qui se prend-il ?

« Sarah, si tu m'entends, fais-moi un signe ! Aïe ! »

Oups ! je n'avais pas réfléchi et lui avais envoyé mon poing dans la figure, ça a du faire mal… J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, craignant de rencontrer trop de lumière mais il n'en fut rien. On était dans une sorte de caverne, toute la troupe était au complet avec Luke devant moi qui se frottait le nez et murmurait une incantation pour enlever la rougeur qui s'y trouvait. J'ai du y aller à peu fort. Il regarda vers moi, dès qu'il me vit, il se jeta sur moi. Non mais enlevez-le moi il est trop lourd !

-Sarah ! s'exclama-t-il en me serrant encore plus fort. Aïe aïe aïe mes oreilles, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

-Luke, murmurai-je au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il en se câlinant à moi, la tête nichée dans mon cou, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'on sortait ensemble.

-Lâche-moi, arrivai-je à articuler entre deux inspirations.

-Pas envie, il se mit à frotter sa tête contre moi, un vrai chaton, depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré il s'était toujours comporté comme ça quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré, moi qui pensais ne jamais lui causé d'inquiétudes, c'était raté.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe se comporter comme ça de toute ma vie de nain, déclara Balin, ahuri devant le spectacle qu'on lui offrait, son air sage et joyeux de Père Noël était plus éclatant que jamais. Bilbon détournait le regard, l'air absolument gêné, le rouge aux joues, les autres faisant de même. Quelle bande de pudiques!

-Il y a un passage par ici, déclara Gandalf en arrivant et coupant l'atmosphère pesante de gêne. Venez les jeunes amoureux on y va.

Bah en voilà un enfin qui ne faisait pas une tête de jeune vierge effarouchée, on le suivit bon gré mal gré pour certains, comme Thorin, le scepticisme se pointait à vue de nez. On arriva devant une immense vallée habitée, les monuments étaient splendides, tout semblait briller en son coeur, des cascades et des jets d'eau par centaines la parcouraient.

-C'est...

-Rivendell, répondit Gandalf à Bilbon.

-Imladris, déclara nonchalamment Luke. Youpi!

-Tu connais? fis-je surprise.

-J'y suis déjà allé il y a cinq cent ans,c'est une bonne maison de retraite pour les elfes me répliqua-t-il tout en marchant devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Les autres le suivirent, Gandalf insistant à Thorin de nous suivre.

-Vous nous avez piégés! tonna-t-il, décidémment il portait bien son nom. Thorin, Thor, dieu du tonnerre, il n'empêche que ce n'était pas lui qui avait créé des éclairs tout à l'heure. Je jetai un coup d'oeil hésitant à Luke, le visage impassible, comment lui demander ça alors que j'ai l'impression de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de lui à chaque fois alors que je pensais le connaître par coeur. Grr! ça m'énervait.

-Nous avons besoin de repos, mon cher Thorin et ce n'est pas en campant parmi les trolls et les orques qu'on y parviendra. Rivendell nous assurera hospitalité, repos et rassasiement pour continuer notre voyage. De plus on a besoin d'un elfe pour lire la carte.

-Euh pardon de vous déranger, intervint Kili, mais on a déjà un elfe avec nous, et qui sait jeter des éclairs par dessus le marché. Ah! donc je n'avais pas rêvé!

-Y a un problème? se rapprocha Luke tout en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Gandalf le toisa de haut en bas, il avait magiquement transformé ses habits pour des bottes de combat, un jean noir déchiré avec une chaînette, une veste en cuir noir par-dessus un tee-shirt de la même couleur avec une tête de mort grimaçante au milieu d'une explosion, son épée installée sur son dos. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard et il avait mis la boucle d'oreille en forme de croc que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire. Avec ça, il ressemblait plus à un elfe métalleux qu'à ceux tirés à quatre épingles qu'on était en train de croiser en traversant la chaussée. Ses oreilles pointues étaient parfaitement visibles, laissant des exclamations choquées sur son passage parmi la populace. Les nains le fixaient exorbités.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'elfe comme ça de toute ma vie, déclara Gandalf très amusé. On voulait savoir si vous saviez lire des runes qui sont invisibles.

-Faut voir, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mithrandir màra aurë! s'exclama un elfe en descendant les marches de l'escalier du pont encadré par deux statues d'elfes guerriers qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir rigoler.

-Il a dit quoi?demanda Bilbon

-Juste bonjour, répondit Luke.

-_Ah Lindir_, s'exclama Gandalf, _je suis content de te revoir, où est Elrond?_

_-Mon seigneur est parti défendre les frontières de la cité. Il reviendra lorsque sa tâche sera accomplie, mais qu'est-ce donc? Falathar! _s'exclama-t-il.

_-Oui, oui c'est moi, pas la peine d'en rajouter, _grogna Luke en me regardant d'un air embarrassé.

_-Cela fait 489 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, _s'exclama-t-il_, Elladan et Elrohir ont demandé sans cesse après toi. Où étais-tu passé?_

_-Par-ci, par-là, j'ai combattu un Léviathan, dansé avec un Troll, discuté avec un basilic mangeur d'ananas,_ et je me suis fiancé aussi, reprit-il dans notre langue pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'ils disaient.

-Vraiment, l'elfe me jeta un drôle de regard, celui qui jugeait quelqu'un en-dessous de lui. Je commençai à comprendre les nains, tous les elfes que j'avais croisés avaient l'air de juger avant de connaître. Cette cité paraissait paradisiaque mais pour moi, je prédisais l'enfer.

Soudain, le son d'une corne retentit à l'extrêmité de la vallée. Des cavaliers arrivèrent, à leur tête un homme, -je veux dire un elfe!- à la longue chevelure noire et au visage grave descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers Luke.

-_Falathar, cela fait longtemps! Elladan et Elrohir seront contents de ta visite, tu as énormément manqué à Arwen._

_-_Rah! J'en ai marre qu'ils parlent une langue qu'on ne comprends pas, ragea Gloin, la hache à la main, ses compagnons semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui_._

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais Luke -ou devrais-je dire Falathar?- commença à palir encore plus à la mention du mot "Arwen", qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

_-Excusez-moi, _intervint Gandalf_, vous le connaissez?_

_-Ah, Mithrandir, je suis heureux de vous revoir. C'est un ambassadeur de la maison elfique Harandel. Ils viennent d'un autre monde que nous, Falathar est resté cinq jours chez nous mais son séjour fut inoubliable, surtout lorsqu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec mes fils. _Il éclata de rire, mais pas un rire de vieux taverneux, non c'était un son cristallin qui sortit de sa gorge, il fallait vraiment qu'ils insistent sur leur perfection ou quoi? Le bras de Luke se serra un peu plus autour de moi, il avait une mine inquiète, je me demande pourquoi.

-_Seigneur Elrond, serait-il possible de nous héberger pendant quelques jours? _L'elfe se tourna vers nous.

-_Vous êtes les bienvenus dans mon humble demeure!_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? s'exclama Oin, son appareil auditif à la main, est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter?

-Non, répliqua Gandalf, il vient de vous inviter. Puis il suivit le maître de la demeure, nous à sa suite.

Le repas elfique était comme son nom l'indiquait, elfique, les assiettes n'étaient remplis que de végétaux. On m'avait placée avec les nains tandis que Thorin, Gandalf et Luke dînaient avec le seigneur Elrond, c'est vrai que j'étais petite mais quand même, m'enfin j'avais pas non plus envie de dîner avec le psychopathe. Une bande de musiciens snobbs comme pas possible s'amusait à jouer de la musique destinée à faire dormir les insomniaques. En face de moi, Bombur s'empiffrait comme un glouton.

-Hum Sarah? demanda Bilbon.

-Oui, répondis-je tout en mâchant une salade, faudra que je leur apprenne à faire une vinaigrette à ces gens-là.

-Jesuisdésolédevousavoirlancécettepierre, dit-il tellement vite que je n'y compris rien du tout.

-Comment? il inspira un bon coup.

-C'est moi qui vous ai lancé cette pierre.

-Quelle pierre? j'étais complètement interloquée mais de quoi parlait-il?

-Cette pierre qui vous a assommée, je voulais viser l'orque à côté de vous mais il a bougé au dernier moment, à sa place ce fut vous qui avez été touchée.

-Il a un sacré lancer, intervint Ori tout en mordant avec ferveur dans un sandwich qu'il s'était fait.

-Il cache son jeu, renchérit Bofur.

-Rah, j'en ai assez de cette musique, grogna Gloin. Fili, Kili et Bofur s'entre regardèrent, un lien télépathique sembla se mettre entre eux et dans un unique mouvement Bofur se mit à chanter sur la table tandis que les frangins sortirent leurs instruments. Les elfes les regardèrent, vexés d'être moqués ainsi. Ensuite, s'ensuivit une bataille de nourriture générale. En fait, cette bande avait l'air plutôt sympa, choisissant de rester discrète, je lançai un bouclier pour renvoyer les plats qui venaient vers moi, je l'étendis aussi autour de Bilbon. De reste du dîner s'écoula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après s'être rassasiés, des elfes serviteurs, autant dire des elfes de maison, se mirent à nous guider pour nous désigner nos chambres, je fus séparée de Luke qui me regarda d'un air désolé, le dénommé Elrond l'ayant pris par le bras pour l'emmener je ne sais où avec Thorin Gandalf et Bilbon. La servante qui s'était présentée sous le nom d'Elenna, -m'a l'air plutôt normal comme nom- me guida jusqu'à une salle de bain annexée à ma chambre d'invité. La pièce était immense, quant à la baignoire gigantesque! Plein de lotions de soins et de beauté occupaient les étagères, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, j'adore cet endroit! Sans même attendre qu'elle ne me dise quoique ce soit, je jetai un coup de baguette magique pour faire tourner les robinets, avant de mettre les sels de bain pour le rendre bien mousseux. Elle s'en alla, interloquée, me laissant des vêtements propres pour dormir.

-Merci!

-De rien, me répondit-elle en souriant, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je jetai un autre sort pour rendre la baignoire plus profonde et l'élargis un peu jusqu'à qu'elle ai la taille d'une piscine. Je me débarrassai ensuite de mes vêtements, je respirai un grand coup avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Ach! mein Gott! Mes courts cheveux blonds qui ne m'arrivaient qu'en-dessous des oreilles étaient un massacre et vraiment sales, même le vieux Radagast était un model de sanité comparé à moi, j'avais d'énormes cernes violettes sous les yeux, mon teint était encore plus blafard que d'habitude, la saleté qui s'y était accumulée cachait presque les tâches de rousseur sur mon nez. J'avais un bleu sur le bras qui avait été touché par la flèche, les flèches ne pouvaient pas transpercer mes habits mais par contre elles pouvaient cogner, cet orque n'y était pas allé de main morte. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma nuque, la pierre qu'avait jetée Bilbon aurait du faire un énorme bleu mais il n'en était rien, Luke avait du le soigner.

Je poussai un soupir avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, enfin on peut se relaxer. Je ressassai tous les évènements qui m'étaient arrivés. C'était vraiment moi? J'avais eu l'impression d'être en constant danger, l'instinct de survie m'avait dirigé à suivre la compagnie, les argumants de Gandalf y avaient aussi aidé. C'était dur à se l'avouer mais je m'étais attachée à cette troupe, ils me rappelaient ma famille, les farces de Fili et Kili, la flûte de Bofur, la gloutonnerie de Bombur, la sagesse de Balin, les grognements de Dwalin, la timidité d'Ori, les gestes incompréhensibles de Bifur, la discrétion de Nori, la vigueur de Gloin, la surdité d'Oin, la vigueur de Dori, même les jérémiades de Thorin et la politesse excessive de Bilbon je revoyais en eux mes cousins, mes frères et soeurs, quant à Gandalf c'était mon oncle Ferdinand tout craché. Il faudra peut-être que je le lui dise d'ailleurs, ils s'entendraient bien tous les deux. Mais devrai-je les lâcher, après tout leur quête ne me concerne pas, je pourrais tout simplement rester ici, attendre que Luke termine son travaille pour repartir chez nous.

-Ralala, murmurai-je, à quoi est-ce que je pense moi?

Je me mis à faire quelques longueurs avant de me reposer contre le rebord qui me faisait tourner le dos à la porte. J'enfouis la moitié de mon visage dans l'eau qui avait reçu un sort de stabilité de chaleur afin qu'elle ne refroidisse pas.

-Je peux te rejoindre? me susurra une voix dans mon oreille. Je me retournai vivement.

-Luke! ce dernier me sourit, ses yeux brillant malicieusement, une serviette était attachée autour de sa taille et ne faisait que son seul habit. Je dévorai du regard sa fine musculature je le préférais au naturel. Sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfonça dans l'eau tout en enlevant la serviette.

-On est pas censés dans des chambres séparées? lui demandai-je suspicieusement, mes bras se croisant sur ma poitrine.

-Tu me connais, j'adore m'incruster incognito là où je ne devrais pas, me murmura-t-il en me prenant par la taille de ses bras, il les avait drôlement musclés.

-Je te crois, lui répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres. Nouant mes bras autour de son coup, je l'embrassai, il était si chaud.

C'est décidé, Rivendell sera sur la liste pour notre future Lune de Miel.

**Non pas de détails, je tiens à garder mon rating :D. Bon la question qu'il faut se poser c'est comment faire pour la convaincre de rester avec la compagnie.**


End file.
